Headspinner
by Princess Of Moss
Summary: Domonique has left Sion to take over her brothers company and sion isn't takeing to her strange behaviour well. (Yaoi Fict)


When living in a city so large one can expect to be both bolstered and dwarfed by the surroundings. It can provide an endless flow of people that can contribute to your life, yet it can also assign those that wish nothing more then to destroy you. It was just a little over a year ago that Sion Barzaad the most reclusive bouncer for the popular New York bar Fate felt the full power of the city.  
It was then he first encountered the powerful computer program making corporation known as Mikado and the many people that used it to bring themselves power. Though the company wanted to use a computer program implanted in a charming young girl named Domonique to control a satellite orbiting the earth, the power would lie with whoever could deliver her safely, at any cost. The three bouncers of Fate soon found themselves risking their lives to protect their friend against many power-hungry people.   
"Hey Sion wake up its almost your shift," a voice said awakening Sion from his dream of Domonique. It was his friend Kou. The handsome young man with the fully body tattoo that came to the bar as an undercover agent two years ago. Sion woke up but didn't budge or even bother to lift his head off the table. Even the very thought of living out another day was too much to deal with.  
Kou leaned on the table Sion was resting his head on. "Dude, you have to stop doing this". said Kou. "It's not like anyone died, Domonique just moved on, and I think you should too"  
Sion sat up with a jolt. "Fine I'll take my fucking shift!" He shouted in anger avoiding the subject. He then got out of his chair and charged out the door of the bar Fate before Kou could even react.  
"That's, not what I meant Sion." Kou said softly, but Sion was already out of the bar. It was a beautiful summer night in the city. Looking around one could see the busy lights of the city and hear people working out of their street stands shouting about how you can get two bean and cheese burritos for only 99 cents. The three bouncers at the bar Fate usually would take full advantage of nights like this where it hardly even felt like work.  
Volt was a rather scary looking man. Domonique always used to tease him by saying that he was scaring away the customers, and that wasn't very far from the truth with his big frame, towering height and two implanted horns on his head.  
"It's not your shift yet Sion." Volt said.  
"Nothing for me to do in there, I'll finish up your shift" Sion said moving over to take door duty.  
Volt looked around on the street very carefully just like he did on his shift every night. Sion didn't even notice but Volt was defianietly looking for something. "We can finish it together then," he finally said.  
"I want be alone, no need for us both to be out here."  
"You know what Sion your right." Volt simply nodded to Sion and walked back into Fate. Being alone gave Sion more time to think. Life was meaningless. People just did stupid things destroying themselves and others. Sion found relief in fighting; focusing all his physical energy towards one thing while putting his life on the line was such a rush. In the dark by the bar he waited hours for the bar to close so he could go home.  
As he was going to walk back into the bar to get Kou he could see a figure moving behind him. He flashed around to confront the stranger but it was to late, the figure had already started running. "Fuck this!" Sion shouted as he began to pursue the dark figure. Sion was in top physical shape but the stranger was far more agile. Sion soon found himself running as fast as he could over garbage cans, through people, and even dodging traffic.   
He knew that he shouldn't be abandoning his post or chasing someone he didn't know but he could somehow tell that this was no normal stranger, he knew that no one saw him arrive so he had to be lurking in the shadows for quite some time.  
The chase soon lead onto a busy street corner where the Chinese fried rice stands were. Sales people shouted at Sion as he pushed his way past them. People glared at him, their eyes became the streetlights and headlights that blinded him making it very hard to keep his mind on the chase. The agile figure was feinting and flowing through the mindless mass of people. They were all sorts of people from tourists to bums, from lawyers to prostitutes. It was senseless to worry about them. Who cared who they were or what they thought. Sion continued to sweep through them in order to keep up with the pursuit.  
It wasn't long before the chase lead beyond the crowds and into a much larger danger, traffic. The waves of cars rushing through would have been a red light for most people. Sion just charged ahead without caring. He was beyond that point. Outrage and a feeling that something was stolen from him clouded his mind and made him peruse the ever-fading black figure further. He could feel the wind from the cars halting to a stop on his bare calves, though some cars didn't even bother to stop. Sion finally made it to the other side of the sidewalk but by then he couldn't see where the mysterious shadow fled. It was obvious to Sion this was one battle of which he would not return the victor.   
The idea of loosening the chase was humiliating, but even worst was being stalked and not even knowing whom it was or why they were doing it. He didn't ponder long before realizing he left the bar unattended. The Mikado group might have been planning another ambush and just wanted him out of the way so they could get into the bar. Without resting he rushed back to Fate.  
Sion ran up the steps and swung open the door huffing and gasping for air, only to be greeted by Kou and Volt's bewildered expressions. Kou jokingly said. "Hey Sion I don't even want to know what you were doing out there."  
Volt looked at the owner behind the bar and they exchanged nods. "The bar is closing down here Sion; you get any trouble out there?"  
Sion shook his head; "It's none of your business anyway." He was finally beginning to calm down but the confusion stuck with him. He knew there was a chance he could be making it a much bigger thing then it is, but he also knew strange things around there just didn't happen.  
"Hey it probably isn't" Kou said in his usual devil-may-care way. Sion realized how ironic it was that Volt and Kou both knew so much about Mikado and their illegal operations, yet the dark figure was watching him; the man who never even paid any attention to Mikado until less then a year ago. It probably had something to do with Domonique taking over her brother's corporation.  
It wasn't long after that the bar closed up for the night, It was four o'clock yet there were still waves of traffic, open gas stations, and people peddling goods. The smog made the stars impossible to see and cast an almost pink tint to the sky. Sion was on his usual nightly path to his all but windowless apartment on the fifth floor of a building with still leaded paint clinging to the hallway walls.  
All the way up to the door of his apartment, Sion was totally aware of his surroundings, as any practitioner of kenpo would be. He was finally home he took off his shoes and his naked toes touched the fabric of the carpet ever so lightly. Sion was very small as bouncers go standing at only 5'9" but he sure was powerful in a fight. He stripped down to his boxers and laid on his couch he bought for $12 at a flea market, the padding was matted down and it smelled of old dust, it was all he really needed but not the best he could afford. He turned on the TV thinking he would fall asleep to the late night rerun of Absolutely Fabulous on the British channel but something peculiar happened.  
He heard a knock at his door and he knew that at this time of the night it wasn't the landlady coming to collect the rent. It took him a moment to react. He turned off the TV and made up his mind to answer the door. 


End file.
